Siempre te he amado
by Mag's J.Rz
Summary: [Humanizado] Después de aquella aventura de rescate, Ramón ha reflexionado todo lo que pasó y los cambios que han surgido, y más con cierta chica  peli-rosa. La cual le ha dejado más preguntas y dudas de las que antes tenía.


Era una hermosa mañana en Villa troll y la ciudad berteno. Ahora ambos bandos se llevaban bien haciendo más tranquilos y divertidos los días, todo gracias a la alegre y positiva hija del alcalde Pepe, poppy.

Aquella chica de ojos y cabello color magenta, siempre dispuesta a dar una sonrisa a cualquier adversidad que se le pusiera enfrente, fue quien convenció a los _bertenos_ de que podían ser felices, sin acabar con uno de los _trolls_. Claro, con ayuda de sus amigos y sobretodo Ramón.

Ese chico moreno de bellos ojos azules y cabello negro que, con el sol, parecía azulado, si no hubiera estado ahí para reanimarla y hacer que recuperara la esperanza con aquella canción tan maravillosa, no sabría que les hubiera pasado en esos momentos. Jamás le había escuchado cantar o siquiera taradear una melodía, pero entendía sus motivos para no hacerlo. Le alegraba tanto que él volviera a tener esa confianza para cantar de nuevo, además de que disfrutaba oírlo. Su voz era tan esplendorosa que cualquiera que lo escuchara guardaría silencio de inmediato para no interrumpir tan glorioso cántico.

Aunque él ya no se aíslara de los demás, aún era difícil hacerlo convivir o que estuviera rodeado de tantas personas. Aveces lo llevaba con el _Snack pack_ a pasar el rato, hacer algunos covers o pasear por ahí, al menos con ellos era más abierto. También lo arrastraba a cualquier fiesta que se hiciera y claramente él ya no se negaba.

Todo era maravilloso a cualquier parte que se mirara.

¡Bip! ¡Bip!

Su alarma sonó, haciendo que sacará una mano para apretar un pequeño botón y silenciarlo. Dio un bostezo mientras se tallaba perezosamente sus ojos.

\--Hora de empezar el día--. Quito hacia un lado su cobertor y se puso sus pantuflas de conejo.

Se dirigió a su puerta y al momento de abrirla un delicioso aroma a mermelada y naranja inundó su nariz, bajo las escaleras y asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la cocina. En la mesa se encontraba un plato con su huevos y tocino en forma de carita feliz, unos panes tostados y un vaso lleno de jugo.

 _Gracias papá_.-- Sonrió mientras se sentaba para degustar su alegre desayuno.

Al acabar de comer fue directamente a su baño a tomar una ducha, y bajo el agua trató de recordar las cosas que necesitaba hacer alrededor de todo el día, vaya que estaba ocupada.

Volvió a su habitación viendo que ropa usaria, está era la batalla que siempre tenía en la mañanas. Saco todo lo que estaba colgado en su ropero y lo lanzó a su cama, tenía varios vestidos, pantalones y blusas, tenía cosas rosas, verdes, amarillas, no importa cuanta ropa fuera, ella tenía todo el arcoiris ahí.

Al final se decidio por una blusa azul turquesa con detalles de flores en la parte baja, un pantalón de azul más oscuro, unas zapatillas y recogio si rosado cabello en una coleta alta, poniéndose su característica diadema de flores.

Aveces le molestaba un poco vestirse de manera sencilla pero tardarce como si fuera a buscar algo para la alfombra roja.

Se rió de su propia ironía.

Tomo una bolsa llena de invitaciones que había hecho anteriormente y salió de su casa. Siempre iba en su bicicleta, pero esta vez necesitaba ir a pie para entregarle a todos su invitación a la mano. Ella necesitaría de sus amigos para lograrlo en el tiempo exacto para que no llegara tarde con su padre.

Sería fácil encontrarlos, si algo caracterizaba a todo el _snack pack_ era sus coloridos cabellos y lo peculiares que eran. Cualquiera los reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Comenzó a darles a una pareja las primeras invitaciones, y de ahí a todos los que estuvieran pasando por esa zona, su cuerpo siempre se llenaba de cosquilleos e hiperactividad al hacer entrega de aquellas tarjetas tridimensionales a toda su gente, pero ahora era el doble porque también invitaría a los bertenos, su sonrisa se ensancho más al divisar a su mejor amiga bridget a unos cuantos metros.

\--¡Bridget!--. Gritó mientras corria hacia ella.

\--¡Poppy!--. Ambas se abrazaron con emoción.-- Me alegra tanto verte.

\--A mi también--. Se separaron para darle entrega de la pequeña tarjeta de colores--. Toma.

\--¿Qué es?

\--Es una invitación para ti y gristle a la gran fiesta que haremos,

\--Wow, muchas gracias, sin duda estaré ahí.

\--¡Genial! Oh, también quería pedirte un favor.

\--Claro, ¿Que necesitas?

\--¿Me ayudarias a repartir algunas invitaciones?

\--Por supuesto, ¿Dónde empiezo?

\--Por el parque, ahí no he entregado nada de nada y realmente no puedo ir porque queda lejos de donde realmente tengo que ir.-- le entregó varias invitaciones.

\--¿Tienes que ir con tu padre de nuevo?

\--Si--. Respondió rendida.

\--Deberias descansar, toda la semana has estado ocupada.

\--Tranquila, la fiesta será como mi descanso, pero más divertido.

\--Esta bien, nos vemos.

\--Adios y gracias.

Continuó su camino aún entregando invitaciones a quienes pasaran, vio su pequeño reloj en su muñeca para verificar que aún no se hacía tarde, por suerte seguía a tiempo.

Pero era extraño no ver a sus amigo y menos cuando una pequeña luz en su reloj le estaba indicando que era hora del abrazo, ellos jamás dejaban pasar esa hora.

 _Quizas esten en la gran plaza.--_ pensó al mismo tiempo que se dirigió hacia allá.

Ahí se encontraban la mayoría de las personas, tanto trolls como bertenos. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver semejante escenario, el cual jamas pensó que pasaría, niños y adultos de ambos lugares conviviendo como si jamás hubieran sido enemigos. Y en realidad, crear esa plaza fue idea de poppy. Cuanto no le había insistido a su padre en que la construyeran, y el problema del alcalde no fue que pensara que era mala idea, sino que su hija la pedía en el centro para juntar ambos pueblos, y eso era una gran distancia y metros cuadrados, los materiales con los que contaban no eran suficientes, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando poppy hablo con gristle al ver que necesitarían ayuda, y el joven alcalde, aceptó gustoso ante tan maravillosa idea.

Ahora todos podían ir a ambos pueblos sin problemas o juntarse cuando lo deseen.

Si antes estaba contenta, ahora no podría ni expresar toda la alegría que tenía con una simple sonrisa o palabras... pero con una fiesta si.

Por eso necesitaba de sus amigos para entregar las invitaciones a todos antes de acabe el día. La fiesta sería mañana y aunque ya estuviera la mayoría de las cosas arregladas, había pequeños detalles que necesitaba perfeccionar, y estaría muy ocupada.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, desde que empezó a apegarce más a los temas políticos y a ayudar a su padre con algunos problemas que han habido, apenas y tenía tiempo para ella y sus amigos, pero debía adaptarce si quería ser la nueva alcaldesa, claro, si ganaba las elecciones.

Sus pensamientos fuero interrumpidos al sentir que algo le lamia la mano, bajo la mirada y vio al señor peluche. Él era el perro de grandulon, siempre tenía algún disfraz puesto gracias a los caprichos de su dueño, pero aunque no los tuviera seguía siendo un perro bastante curioso. Su pelaje y apariencia hacian honor a su nombre, pues parecía realmente un peluche de un pequeño perro aunque grande es la sorpresa cuando el muestra lo real que es.

\--Hola señor peluche--. Se coló en cuclillas para poder acariciar su cabeza--. Con qué escapandote de nuevo ¿eh? Eres un travieso. Ven, busquemos a grandulon.

El perro sólo ladró y se fue corriendo, dejando a una confundida y preocupada poppy.

\--¡Espera señor peluche!

Comenzó a perseguirlo, y eso hubiera sido fácil sino le hubiera estado entregado las invitaciones a los demás, casi daba en las caras de algunos y en otros sólo la dejaba en el aire esperando a que la tomaran.

Cuando llegó al centro sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al señor peluche junto a su dueño y los demás.

\--¡Chicos!

\--¡Poppy !--. El snack pack y Ramón corrieron para darle a su amiga un gran abrazo grupal hasta que vieron su condición.

\--Rayos chica, ¿Qué te paso?--. Pregunto suki mientras le quitaba una hoja de su cabello.

\--Es que... estaba persiguiendo a él y luego...--

\--Tranquila, respira.-- tomó una gran bocanada de aire.-- eso es.

\--Vaya, no pensé que entregar invitaciones corriendo y esquivando a los demás fuera tan cansado.

\--¿Ya has entregado todas las invitaciones?--. Pregunto Cooper mientras todos se sentaban en un banco.

\--No aún no... ¡No aún no!!--. Grito preocupada.

\--Oye tranquila, si te escuchamos.-- dijo Ramón con una sonrisa burlona.

\--No es eso, es que faltan tantas invitaciones. Necesito su ayuda chicos.

\--Claro, nosotros nos encargamos.

\--Gracias.-- sonrió calmada mientras quedaban en silencio.

Una melodía empezó a sonar en el centro, atrayendo su atención. Todos se miraron cómplices. Ramón abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

\--No me digan que...

\--¡¡VAMOS A CANTAR!!--. Todos gritaron.

\--Debí imaginarlo.

\--Vamos Ramón, será divertido.-- dijo diamantino con su peculiar tono de voz.

\--No se si quiera cantar frente a tantas personas--. Miro a su alrededor rascando su nuca.

\--Poppy, convencelo.-

\--Ramón no seas tímido, no sera la primera vez que cantas frente a todos. Además estaremos junto a ti.

\--¿Segura?

\--Por supuesto, todos y cada uno de nosotros estará a tu lado. ¡¡OH POR DIOS SE ME HACE TARDE!!-- grito preocupada al ver la hora en su reloj--. Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, toma--. Le entregó rápidamente su bolsa a ramon--. Ahí están todas las invitaciones, confió en ustedes.-- comenzó a correr.

Ramón ma miro incredulo y me dio a grandulon la bolsa para ir a alcanzar a poppy. Se puso frnete a ella, bloqueando si camino.

\--Espera espera. ¿como que te vas tan rápido?

\--Perdón, es que tengo que ir con mi padre. Lo más seguro es que me este esperando en su oficina con todos mis deberes.

\--¿Qué? ¿de nuevo tienes que ir a ayudarle?

\--Sabes que es mucho trabajo para él solo.--

\--Por eso está rodeado de varias personas que le ayudan con eso. No tienes que hacer eso necesariamente.

\--Lo se, pero quiero ayudarle.

\--Ni siquiera te tomas tiempo libre.-- poppy miro culposa hacia un lado--. Lo más seguro es que esta será la única vez que te vere en todo el día. Digo, te veremos.-- corrigió rápidamente mientras un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

\--Yo se que ya casi no he estado con los chicos, ni contigo--.lo miró a los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos con las suyas--. Pero esto es importante.

\--Lo se.-- Ramón desvió la mirada triste.

\--Te prometo que conseguiré tiempo para pasarla con los chicos y sobretodo contigo--. Un pequeño brillo salía de los ojos de poppy, haciendo que Ramón sonriera.

\--¿Y si no lo cumples?

\--hmm, te prepárare el mejor panqué del mundo.

\--Esta bien--. Sonrió para luego acariciar suavemente su mejilla--. Suerte.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a correr. Él estaba orgulloso de que su ¿amiga? Fuera responsable y se tomara en serio todo eso, pero le entristecia no verla en todo él día.

Su tristeza se fue al escuchar unas leves risas de parte de los chicos.

\--¿Qué?--. Pregunto tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

 _Ojala no hayan visto nada._

\--Nada. Sólo queríamos preguntarte si vendrás a cantar.

 _Estubo cerca._

\--Sí, vamos a cantar su cancioncita.

\--"Suerte"--. Le dijo diamantino con voz soñadora mientras hacía una pose dramática.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, mientras Ramón cubría su cara por la verguenza y fastidio.

 _Me molestaran todo el dia con eso._


End file.
